Silence the mockery
by Densetsu-no-Zelda
Summary: Sequel to just like a fox. Naruto is struggling to overcome the effects of his year long torture with the help of as many as he can see fit.


It was days like these he hated. Those days in which he would find himself sprawled out on the wooden floor, decreped and worthless.

There were way too many of those times that he thought he would lose his sense of stability. Though, he had lost it long ago.

The blond rolled to his side before sighing heavily. When he sighed, it wasn't that he was bored or exhausted- his eye stung and he knew what would come next. It had happened three times already; he was getting tired of it.

Sasuke had tried not to leave him alone too much, but necessity would call for the raven and Naruto was forced to stay alone for a while.

He had never been gone for more than over an hour, but when he was gone, the blond realized how utterly horrible it felt. He would walk around the small room, mainly in small steps and slow movements- almost like the dead for about a few minutes- before sitting down, pondering on what he could do.

There was always plenty to do, he was never bored, but when it came to being alone, he only seemed to mope around the house. The teen would then get up, look out the window (only slightly) and return to the living room with its couch. He would stand there; only to stare at it, yet never sat down. After another few minutes had gone by, he'd crumble to the floor in a massive heap and crouch into a fetal postion- like he had always done- and cry until he'd fall asleep.

The blond never knew why he did it or for what reason, but it just seemed to be an automatic reaction to his situation.

It was heartbreaking.

And, here he was again, crouching into the same fetal position; his bottom lip quivering. Of course, the tears came welling up and pooling over on the floor next to him.

'Why? Why does this always happen?!'

"Naruto, I'm back!"

The blond sat up instantly once he heard the voice of the Uchiha. It was rare that the raven had come back so quick, but Naruto tried not to take it as a bad thing, even if he was found in such a pitiable state.

He stood to his feet, wiping his eye with a hand and rushed over to where Sasuke had entered the house from. Once he caught sight of the other teen, the blond smiled.

"Hey, you're back early."

"Yeah-" Sasuke was about to continue when he realized the teen was a mess; his hair stood at every end in a shamble and his eye was red while stains of tears were left to run down his cheek. "Dobe, don't tell me you were crying again?" He pulled of his anbu vest and set it neatly on a chair.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I stubbed my toe." He wiped his eye.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

Sasuke sighed. "You used the same excuse last week."

Naruto looked away a moment. "S-so, what did you do today?"

"A mission." Sasuke knew the other was trying to hide the fact that he had been crying, but the Uchiha thought that he should just let it slide. It would be too embarrassing to talk about, anyhow.

The blond looked almost surprised. "That quick?"

"Hn. Are you admitting that I'm faster than you?"

"Of course not!" Naruto flashed his teeth in a foxy grin- his tail conveniently flicking behind him. "I would've beat your time by a whole day!"

Would have?

Sasuke frowned angrily. "Why did you use paste tense, idiot?"

"Huh-?" He shook his head and scratched at the back with his hand. "Oops. Sorry."

A while back, the two had promise never to mention Naruto's incapabilities anymore and to treat his injuries as nonexistent. Sasuke wanted to keep what little pride the blond had left and had forced him never to use the past tense for anything involving the blond's strengths or weaknesses.

"Anyway, have you eaten yet?"

Naruto blinked. "No...I'm not hungry. Besides, it's getting late, I think I'll go to bed."

"It's only-" the Uchiha turned to look at the clock upon the kitchen wall. "-Seven p.m."

"Nah, I think I'm good. I need some sleep."

"Alright." Sasuke took to removing his sword from it's sheath and prepared to sharpen the blade. "Night, Dobe."

"Shut up!" Naruto turned to leave but waved at the raven before retreating to his room. "Night, stupid Teme."

* * *

Alright, I have started writing this story and I love it. Please, remember that this is a fix and I want it to be as amazing as possible. Just make sure that if I am taking a while to update, I am trying my best to write the next chapter and am putting all my hard work into this.

So, please do review, I enjoy feedback.

Hope you enjoyed.

Arigato!

Question: do any of you know where I can watch the last naruto the movie?


End file.
